Visions
by OneHUGEvirginia
Summary: "I've learned to loathe these Goddamn visions. But I just can't wait to fall back to sleep." Possible 3-parter. Seddie. xx


**Hi :) So to answer any of your questions, YES THE SEDDIE FANDOM STILL EXISTS. It may be diminishing- but I have faith that it will never die out completely. I've missed writing. So, here you go. I don't really know what this is… but I hope you like it. Oh, also the Seddie arch never happened The Freddie/Carly kiss never happened- so yeah.**

**xx oHv**

Freddie Benson couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a full night's sleep.

The bags ender his eyes felt as though they sagged all the way down to his chin. He eyed himself drearily in the mirror simply wondering _why_. That had been the question going through his mind since the day he left for his freshman year of college two years ago. He had so much going for him. He was at the top of his classes, and Pear had already contacted him and offered him a job.

He was supposed to be feeling happy- feeling _something_. But it seemed that his emotions had been drained from his body. It was the reason he couldn't get a girlfriend and it was surely the reason he couldn't sleep. Although Freddie was intelligent, he was extremely dim-sighted when it came to his own emotions. Therefore, he had no solution to his own misery. Other than therapy, which definitely wasn't happening.

Sometimes he would let out a sadistic laugh to himself and wonder, "When the fuck did I become so….._**depressed**_?" His heart and mind were in a constant battle against the other. His heart knew what he needed, but his mind blinded him from the true antidote to his emptiness. He took a deep, painful breath and looked at his clock only to realize he had been staring into the mirror for a good ten minutes. He dragged himself to his desk and began to do next week's homework for his Computer Sciences class.

This had been the reason he was doing so well in school, aside from his born intellect. He would use the time that he didn't sleep to do the endless work that his classes offered. He only wrote down the first part of an equation before his vision started to blur and his phone began to buzz. He pressed the "accept" button before he even bothered to see who it was calling him.

"Hello,"

"What's up buttercup?" He_ knew_ that his heart had stopped.

"…..uh"

"Freddie?" Sam. _Sam. SAM _was on the other line on of his phone. He hadn't talked to her in a year or so. She left right after Carly did and he hadn't heard from her since. And then it hit him. For the first time in almost a year- Freddie Benson felt a sharp wave of pain course through his heart. It was because he finally knew _why. _Exactly why he had been suffering for these passed years. As he thought more about it, this feeling of pain began to subside into something else entirely. His pain had turned to anger.

"Sam Puckett," He spat.

"The one and only," He could hear the smile in the way that she spoke. That just angered him further because he _knew_ she knew he was upset.

"To what do I owe this honor?" He'd play whatever game she had set up. For now.

"Oh, nothin' budddddyyy," She slurred out. Bingo. She had been drinking, or God knows what. The bottom line was, she was simply calling him under the influence at three something in the morning.

"Sam. Where are you?" He was still angry, but now wasn't the time.

"Psh, Benson, where do ya think? Ya know what? I can't even remember why I called you in the first place, so bye!"

"No, Sam wher-" *click*. He tried calling her back a thousand times, but it was no use. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and made his was over to his computer. Why did he even give a damn? He asked himself this over and over again as he used the "Find My Pearphone" app to try and locate where she was.

He typed in the password to her phone and chuckled to himself, despite his frustration. Carly had always made it relevant that she thought Sam's password was "icky". The temporary smile on his face faded when a box popped up on his computer that read, "Password incorrect." Of _course _had changed it. It was a typical Sam situation- everything had to be as difficult as it possibly could be. Freddie took a deep breath and thought deeply for a moment. He soon found himself typing in "Samlovesham" into the box. Sure enough, the location where she currently was popped up. His eyes widened at what appeared on the screen.

"Oh, God." He said in disbelief.

**Love it? Hate it? Keep going? Let me know!**

**xx oHv**


End file.
